Bellatrix Black, l'origine du mal
by Em974
Summary: Comment en est elle arrivée là? A quel moment l'admiration s'est elle transformée en folie? Pour comprendre ce personnage complexe il faut tout reprendre à la racine. Au moment ou le mal s'en enraciné dans son cœur.
1. Prologue

Elle n'avait aucune appréhension, avant même sa naissance elle était destinée à Serpentard. Le vert était sa couleur, celle de sa famille. Ainsi, quand le nom de sa maison raisonna dans la grande salle, elle se leva, doucement, et alla naturellement vers la table des Serpentards. Elle les observa brièvement. Elle connaissait beaucoup d'entre eux déjà, enfin, elle les avait au moins déjà croisés.

Son sang pur et son nom lui donnait nombres de privilèges. Elle s'installa à côté d'un deuxième année qu'elle connaissait de nom, Bartemius Croupton Jr. Elle était la première nouvelle à cette table, elle, Bellatrix Black. Son nom avait suscité beaucoup de chuchotement. Une représentante de l'illustre famille de sang pure, une jeune fille considéré comme une princesse dès son premier souffle. Une voix lente et basse s'éleva près d'elle. Elle fixa le jeune homme à ses côtés.

_- Mademoiselle Black, félicitation, je me no…_

_- Je sais qui tu es, Croupton Jr. Ton père est connu pour son intransigeance au ministère._

_- Ne me parle pas de mon père, c'est son fils que tu as en fasse de toi, et nous n'avons rien en communs… Mademoiselle Black. _

Elle haussa ses fins sourcils ébène, et le considéra à nouveau. Il était très pâle, ses cheveux de paille étaient noués mais des mèches rebelles obscurcissaient ses yeux bleus. Il était beau, avec sa mâchoire saillante et son nez droit. Un autre première année s'installa en face d'elle. Elle le reconnut, il s'agissait du fils ainé des Lestrange, Rodolphus. Il inclina la tête vers elle, et elle abaissa ses lourdes paupières ainsi que légèrement la tête.

Il la fixait intensément, et elle savait, ce qui le troublait tant. Sa beauté. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis au moins un an, et elle avait changé. Les rondeurs enfantines avaient cédé la place à des traits d'une pureté et d'une finesse, que seul ceux d'Andromeda pourrait surpasser. Ses lèvres minces, mais d'un dessin parfait, ne souriait pas. Ses yeux sombres et inexpressifs, fixait Rodolphus, sans cillé.  
>Il avait tous deux été élevé dans la plus pure tradition des sangs purs. Les yeux de Rodolphus étaient aussi opaques que les siens, même si elle sentait la surprise du jeune homme devant son élégance. D'ailleurs, il avait lui aussi un peu grandit, son visage, quoique qu'encore enfantin, présentait des signes de maturité précoce. Le sortilège du Doloris y était-il pour quelque chose ? Elle en était certaine.<br>Les méthodes des familles nobles étaient quelque peu brutales, mais efficace. Elle lança un regard vers sa « cousine » de Griffondor, une traître à son sang, une vulgaire sorcière sans classe, Molly Prewett, la fille de sa tante Lucrétia. Son regard tomba sur un autre Griffondor, un autre « cousin », Arthur Weasley, le fils de sa grand-tante Cedrella. Tous des traîtres…

Quand aux jumeaux Prewett, Fabian et Gideon, elle ne pris pas la peine de les regarder. Ses prunelles sombres fixaient à présent le plus beau des serpentards. Il lui adressa un signe de bienvenue, et d'un hochement de tête elle le remercia. Le quatrième année William Potter fixa de nouveaux son attention sur la jeune professeur McGonagall. Elle fit de même, et vit son cousin au premier degré, Evan Rosier la rejoindre. Il s'installa à ses côtés. Certaines deuxièmes et troisièmes années tournèrent la tête dans sa direction. Il n'avait certes pas la beauté d'un Black, comme son jeune cousin Sirius, mais il avait ce charme, cette classe et cette assurance propre aux Rosier. Sa coiffure impeccable, et ses yeux vert gris feraient des ravages. Mais Bellatrix savait que son cousin était d'une morale irréprochable, un vrai sans pur. Yaxley, vint à leur table également, et pris place face à Evan. Elle ne prêtât plus attention à la répartition, ignorant les premières années qui complétèrent leur promotion de serpentard. Elle avait devant déjà sa « bande », Lestrange, Rosier, Croupton, Yaxley et Potter. Le coin de ses lèvres s'étira imperceptiblement, « toujours pur ».

Au bout de quelques mois, elle finit par se lier à une fille, d'un an son ainée Lysandra Parkinson. Une fille à la beauté chaude, suave, même du haut de ses douze ans. Elle était de serpentard et de sang pur, cela s'entend ! Ses lourde boucles noirs encadraient un visage tout en finesse et en rondeur, ses lèvres pulpeuses étaient naturellement rosée. Elle aurait pu faire de l'ombre à Bellatrix, mais la stupidité qu'elle laissait apparaître inspirait plus la moquerie que le respect. Mais Bellatrix savait que Lysandra était loin d'être sotte, elle ne voulait pas qu'on la connaisse réellement.  
>Elle en savait beaucoup sur les serpentards, mais eux ne savait rien de cette fille trop stupide, devant laquelle on pouvait parler sans risque. Elles s'entendaient à merveille, Lyse parlait pour deux alors que Bellatrix se réjouissait de ses moments loin des garçons. Ils étaient gamins, aucun sens de la retenu et de la bienséance, appart Lestrange évidemment ! D'un côté, il était aussi marqué qu'elle par son enfance. Les Black et les Lestrange ne plaisantent pas avec l'éducation. Mais cette douleur, latente, normal à leur yeux, ne les rapprocha pas.<p>

Bellatrix ne faisait qu'établir des relations selon la volonté de Cygnus, son père. Elle eu un vague sourire quand elle repensa aux derniers conseils de sa mère avant qu'elle ne quitte le manoir. « Surtout il faut que tu sois à serpentard, Bella, une autre hypothèse serai une honte effroyable pour ton père. Et prend garde à tes fréquentations, ne va pas mêler ton nom à ceux des sang-de-bourbes, ou des sang-mêlés. » Ah, cette chère Druella… Elle croyait sa fille encore tendre, encore innocente… Mais les heures d'études dans le bureau de son père lui avait enlevé toute innocence. La supériorité de son rang, de son nom, de son sang était pour elle une évidence.

Les premiers cours à Poudlard, l'avait profondément ennuyé, elle n'y voyait qu'un essai de rattrapage pour les sang-de-bourbes. Elle n'était poussée que par une seule chose, apprendre. Et pour l'instant, Poudlard, la fameuse école de sorcellerie la décevait au plus haut point. Mais son intelligence, son nom et son allure attirèrent le regard d'un homme qui allait lui ouvrir les portes d'un paradis, la Réserve. Slug la retint à la fin d'un cours de potion, et l'invita à sa prochaine réunion. Elle ne ressenti aucun plaisir, aucune fierté. Slug n'était pas, à ses yeux, un homme qui compte. Il ne vivait qu'a travers, les autres, ses élèves qui avaient réussit, voulant croire qu'il y était pour quelque chose. Ainsi, ses trois premières années à Poudlard se déroulèrent entre la salle commune ou elle régnait sur sa bande et la Réserve que Slug lui avait ouverte, fasciné par sa soif de connaissance.  
>Lyse étudiait discrètement, ne voulant pas se montrer trop bonne élève, et jouir encore de son masque. Bellatrix n'avait pas de petit ami, elle n'en ressentait pas le besoin, et aucun de ses amis ne semblait se préoccuper de l'amour, préférant le quidditch. Elle rentra pour les vacances, dans le manoir de son père.<p> 


	2. Chapitre 1

Il était venu la chercher sur le quai, et sans un mot ils rentrèrent par un transplanage d'escorte. Devant les hautes grilles de fer, Cygnus prit la parole.

_- Bellatrix, tu es la meilleure élève de ton année, tes résultats me rendent fière, et estompe_ presque le fait que tu ne sois pas un garçon.

Elle retint un sourire, l'amertume de son père ne s'en irait jamais, mais elle s'en fichait.

_- Merci père. Mais cela est du à vos enseignements ! Je trouve dommage que la magie noire_ _ne soit pas enseignée. C'est de loin la plus intéressante, la plus complexe. _

Son père posa furtivement sa main sur l'épaule de sa fille en signe de fierté, et passa à travers le portail, comme s'il n'y avait rien. Elle le suivit, et entra chez elle. Narcissa se rua sur elle et lui enserra la taille. Elle allait avoir dix ans et sa blondeur était angélique. Bellatrix se dégagea doucement, et donna une étreinte rapide à sa sœur. Elle lui murmura à l'oreille :

_- Cissy, où est Andromeda ? _

_- Là haut… _

Bellatrix ferma les yeux et monta directement, sans allé saluer sa mère. Elle monta deux étages, et arriva devant une misérable porte qu'elle connaissait bien. Elle n'était pas verrouillée, ce n'était pas utile. Andromeda était allongée par terre, dans ce réduit, sans lumière et sans meuble. Elle était entrée en première année à Poudlard, mais elle n'avait satisfait aucune des exigences de la famille. Elle était une griffondor, et s'entêtait à fréquenté la racaille au sang impur de sa maison. Son père l'avait faite revenir quelques jours avant la fin officielle de l'année. Elle s'était battue avec un sang pur, pour défendre une sang de bourbe… Bellatrix referma la porte derrière elle, et s'approcha de sa sœur. D'une voix neutre elle dit :

_- Doloris ?_

Andromeda trouva la force de sourire.

_- Et comment ! Je crois qu'il m'aurait tué, si Druella ne s'était pas interposé. _

_- Ne parle pas ainsi de ton père. _

Seule Cissy appelait leur génitrice mère. Andromeda et elle la nommant par son prénom.

_- Bella, ce type est fou ! _

_- Mais c'est notre père… _

Elles rirent doucement, et Andromeda fut prise d'une quinte de toux.

_- Allez vient, je te soutiendrai jusqu'à ta chambre. _

Après avoir aidé sa sœur, elle alla saluer sa mère. Druella était une Rosier, sa grâce était intacte malgré les assauts du temps et de son mari. Bellatrix frappa à la porte du boudoir de sa mère, une voix ferme mais féminine lui ordonna d'entrer. Elle resta debout jusqu'à ce que Druella l'ai invité à s'asseoir.

_- Druella, je…_

_- Quelle façon immonde de s'adresser à sa mère !_

_- Mère, je suis rentrée de Poudlard, j'espère que mon retour ne vous causera pas trop de charge. _

Elle n'aimait pas vraiment sa mère. Sa froideur ne lui posait plus de problème, mais elle la trouvait fade, sans véritable intelligence ! Par contre, elle respectait son père, les connaissances en magie noire et en généalogie qu'il lui avait transmit comme à son garçon, lui était précieuses. Il avait lancé son gout pour l'obscur. Elle ne voulait pas fâcher sa mère, elle ne doutait pas de sa capacité à faire plier Druella, mais elle n'avait pas envi de finir comme Andromeda. C'était pour ses sœurs qu'elle avait une véritable affection. Ne pouvant résister longtemps devant les grands yeux gris de sa cadette, et tolérant avec un regard sévère l'excentricité d'Andromeda. Druella débitait des platitudes sur sa satisfaction devant le comportement digne de son ainée. Elle dit une chose qui capta cependant l'attention de Bellatrix :

_- Ton père pense sérieusement à te considérer comme son fils, et aimerai que tu reste à ses_ côtés après le repas que nous donnerons. Tu auras l'immense privilège d'assister à l'une des Réunions.

Bellatrix ne savait trop quoi pensé de cette « faveur ». Pourquoi son père, si honteux de n'avoir aucun garçon, voulait-il l'exhiber devant ses « amis ». Elle resta sous le choc quand elle pensa comprendre. Elle en était même certaine, son père voulait la présenter, mais dans l'unique but de passer un accord de fiançailles. Druella essayait de masquer cette intention, mais elle aurait du se douter que Bellatrix ne serai pas dupe.

_- Druella, je ne désire pas me fiancer. _

_- Bellatrix, ton père l'a décidé, et il en sera ainsi !_

Elle prit congé de sa mère, et aurai aimé que ce soit définitif ! Chaque année, elle avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter cette femme trop soumise à son gout. Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas se fiancer ? Au fond, il n'y avait là rien de dramatique. Mais elle avait à peine quatorze ans et non pas qu'elle croyait à l'amour, ou ce genre d'ineptie, mais elle sentait son corps évoluer. Elle avait envi de vivre, de profiter de sa beauté, d'en jouer le plus possible. Et pour elle être fiancée sous entendait un engagement, et donc, une sorte d'exclusivité. Elle alla voir Cygnus. Elle frappa avec fermeté à la porte et la voix grave de son père l'invita à entrer. Elle s'inclina avec un respect non simulé.

_- Père, j'ai cru comprendre que vous songez à me fiancer ? _

_- Je l'envisage. Je ne te cacherais pas que j'ai déjà eu des propositions. _

Bellatrix s'en doutait déjà. Ce genre de pratique était courante dans les Grandes familles. Les mariages d'amour, n'avait aucun sens pour eux. Ils étaient en général un outrage à la pureté du sang. Elle regarda son père. Cygnus était un homme grand et mince. Son visage anguleux et son nez aristocratique, lui donnait une certaine élégance. Ses yeux noirs n'exprimaient aucune émotion, elle admirait cette maitrise de ses sentiments. Elle savait qu'il ferai le meilleur choix, qu'il lui trouverai le meilleur parti. Mais elle devait mettre une chose au clair.

_- Père, j'ai une certaine réserve concernant ces fiançailles. _

Il eu un léger mouvement pour l'inciter à continuer. Et en gardant son calme, elle poursuivit.

_- Je ne voudrais pas être enfermé dans un engagement me privant de toute liberté, dans_ certains domaines…

Elle suspendit ses paroles, sachant que son père avait comprit ce qu'elle sous entendait. Elle redoutait un peu qu'il lui demande de s'exprimer clairement. Mais il ne le fit pas, et inclina la tête.

_- L'annonce officielle des fiançailles ne se fera qu'après ta sortie de Poudlard. De plus, je tiens à garder toutes les possibilités, je ne prendrais aucune décision hâtive. Jusque là, tu pourras disposer de corps comme il te plaira, mais Bellatrix, je te préviens, je ne veux aucun scandale ! Et surtout, toujours pur ! _

_- Je tiendrais mon rang, aucun scandale ne connaitra mon nom. _

Il acquiesça et pris la parole :

_- Ne peux tu rien pour ta sœur ? _

_- Je ne peux la tenir éloigner de ceux qu'elle à choisit. Mais je lui parlerai, elle n'est pas sotte. _

Son père la congédia, et elle monta directement dans sa chambre pour y trouver ses deux sœurs allongées sur son lit. Elle verrouilla la porte et s'effondra entre elles. Narcissa calla sa tête contre l'épaule de Bellatrix, et lentement, pour ne pas se faire mal, Andromeda lui prit la main. Elle souffla à l'oreille de son ainée :

_- Je te déteste, tu le sais. _

Elle chuchota également, car Cissy semblait endormie.

_- Je le sais. Mais je n'ai pas de haine envers toi. Uniquement de l'incompréhension. _

_- Mais je t'adore également. _

_- Je le vois. _

_- Pas de moi aussi ? _

_- Pourquoi veux-tu me pousser à te mentir ?_

_- Tu ne pourras pas te cacher indéfiniment Bella. _

_- Je suis honnête. J'ai de l'affection pour toi, mais de l'adoration… Je ne crois pas. _

_- M'aimes-tu ? _

_- L'amour n'est qu'un mot pour moi ! Pas un sentiment. _

Andromeda posa son oreille sur le cœur de sa sœur et lui dit :

_- Je te plains Bella. _

Un elfe de maison frappa doucement et d'une voix trop aigue couina :

_- Le dîner va être servi, mademoiselle Black. _


	3. Chapitre 2

Elles réveillèrent doucement Narcissa. Bellatrix sauta du lit et s'étira. Elle fixa Andromeda et avec un demi-sourire elle dit :

_- Je ne suis pas à plaindre… _

_- Les choses changent Bella, avec les années tout devient plus noir. _

_- Tu es bien jeune pour tenir de tel propos… _

_- Allons dîner. _

Elles descendirent en silence. Pendant le repas, son père ne fit aucune allusion aux fiançailles, ce n'était pas une chose officielle, de plus, son père n'était pas homme à se perdre dans les bavardages. Avec ces dîners sinistres, elle devenait nostalgique du bruit qui régnait dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Elle regagna sa chambre, s'allongea sur son lit, et réfléchit. Assister à une réunion avec son père, cela l'excitait au plus haut point. Elle savait, grâce à Narcissa, que ces Réunions étaient de plus en plus fréquentes. Les pères de certains de ses camarades de Serpentard étaient présents. Et entre les Yaxley, Malfoy, Lestrange ou Avery, un jeune homme qu'elle avait entre aperçu dominait toutes les conversations. Elle savait que les fils accompagneraient leur père. A qui aimerai t'elle être promise ? Sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre, un visage s'imposa à elle. Des yeux d'un marron caramel, si chaud… Une bouche d'un dessein parfait, une carrure de poursuiveur et des cheveux indisciplinés… William Potter. Mais elle se doutait qu'une telle alliance était improbable. Jamais son père ne s'associerai à cette famille qui depuis des générations prônait la tolérance envers les moldus et les sangs mêlé. Les rayons de la lune, faisait briller ses cheveux noirs de jais. La concentration figeait ses traits, elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure. Son calme était inquiétant, car elle demeurait immobile, le regard vers le plafond. Elle chassa le beau Potter de ses pensées, et se focalisa sur sa sœur. Elle se doutait qu'Andromeda avait demandé au Choixpeau de l'envoyer à Griffondor. Elle avait sans doute fait cela pour marquer sa différence, pour affronter ses parents. Physiquement, Andromeda était une vrai Black. Des traits fin, une taille fine, des yeux sombres aux dessins parfaits. Des cheveux ébène qui assombrissaient son teint. Le problème était ailleurs. Bien qu'ayant été élevé dans la haine des moldus, des sangs de bourbes et des cracmols, elle semblait posséder une empathie et une tolérance incompréhensible. Elle ne pouvait renier son éducation, et plissait son nez fin lorsqu'elle apercevait un cracmol. Les moldus avaient droit à son indifférence. Non, ce qu'elle tolérait c'était les sangs de bourbes… Ces arrivistes… C'était au contact de ces moucherons qu'elle avait appris ce sentiment banni, la tolérance. Bellatrix savait que son rôle d'ainée l'obligeait à aider sa sœur, même si c'était contre sa volonté. Bellatrix secoua la tête et entra sous ses couvertures. Dès que sa tête toucha son oreiller, elle sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Elle avait l'habitude de se lever très tôt, ainsi à cinq heure trente du matin, elle était assise sur son lit, planifiant sa journée. Elle devait revoir certains de ses derniers cours de cette année, de plus elle avait trois heures de leçon théorique avec son père. Elle alla prendre une douche glacée. Elle resta quelques minutes à apprécier le contact glacial de l'eau sur sa peau. Elle descendit à la cuisine, où la table était déjà couverte de victuailles. Elle retint un bâillement, et avec une tige en bois verni surmontée d'un serpent sculpté, elle s'attacha négligemment les cheveux. Elle s'attendait à ne trouver personne. Les elfes de maison, Agli, Uhru et Wifur connaissaient ses habitudes et garnissait la table dès l'aube pour elle. Quelque fois, elle trouvait son père, les traits tirées, la mine sombre, un verre de thé au citron à la main, marmonnant en lisant et relisant de longues lettres. Ce matin, précisément, son père était dans la cuisine. Assis devant une tasse de thé, il parlait assez fort pour que Bellatrix puisse entendre distinctement chaque mot.

_- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Après tout, elle est bien gardée. _

Elle s'apprêtait à entrer, mais elle comprit que son père n'était pas seul. Pour lui donner raison, une voix grave et pleine d'assurance s'éleva.

_- Peut-être, mais il nous la faut. Es tu en désaccord avec mes idées Cygnus ? _

_- Non, bien sur que non. Mais peut-être que nous procurer le diadème serai plus facile. Et cela permettrait d'éprouver les hommes. _

_- Vous voulez y aller doucement ? Vous n'êtes pas sur de vous ?_

_- Ce n'est pas ça Tom, mais… _

Bellatrix entendit un bruit sec. Quelqu'un semblait avoir cogné sur la table et elle présentait que ce n'était pas son père.

_- Tu oses me dire que tu refuse de faire ce que je te demande ? _

_- Ce n'est pas ça, mais le diadème, nous avons la possibilité de l'avoir plus facilement. _

_- La facilité… Je n'ai que faire de la facilité ! _

Bellatrix n'était pas effrayé par la tournure de la conversation, mais elle était curieuse, vraiment curieuse de voir le visage de celui qui tenait ainsi tête à Cygnus Black. Elle se racla la gorge et d'un pas souple, elle pénétra dans la cuisine. Les traits de son père se décrispèrent légèrement, il semblait apprécier cette interruption. Il prit la parole.

_- Tom, je te présente mon ainée, Bellatrix. _

Elle se dirigea vers le prénommé Tom et lui tendit une main ferme. Surprit par ce geste très masculin, surtout venant d'une adolescente, il mit quelque seconde avant de la serrer.

_- Tom Jedusor, enchanté mademoiselle Black. _

Ce nom de Jedusor ne disait rien à Bellatrix, il ne venait certainement pas d'une haute lignée. Elle garda cette remarque pour elle et d'une voix neutre dit :

_- Enchantée Tom. _

Elle l'avait fixé, ses cheveux était noirs de jais, ainsi que ses yeux. Ces derniers étaient plus que noirs, ils étaient impénétrables, hermétiques. Ses traits étaient étranges, fins et attirants, mais quelque chose clochait. Il semblait trop pâle. Elle lui adressa un demi-sourire qu'il lui rendit, et elle comprit. Son visage n'avait aucune expression. Malgré le sourire, elle ne voyait qu'un masque rigide et neutre. Elle alla s'asseoir près de son père, et commença à manger. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle dérangeait, mais continua son repas en silence. Tom la fixa et demanda :

_- Tu es en quelle année Bellatrix ? _

_- Je vais entrer en cinquième année. _

_- Je t'insulte en te posant cette question, mais dans quelle maison es-tu ? _

Elle ne pu retenir un soupir de dédain et le fixa.

_- Je confirme, il s'agit d'une insulte. Je suis l'ainée des Black et ma place n'est nulle part ailleurs qu'a Serpentard. _

_- Je te trouve bien prétentieuse._

_- Le sang qui coule dans mes veines est noble. Je suis intelligente et douée. Mon père m'enseigne la théorie de certaine magie dont vous n'avez peut-être pas idée. Noblesse, ruse, ambition et détermination… Je suis une vraie Serpentard. _

Il éclata de rire, c'était un rire froid, sans joie, uniquement un effet sonore. Il la fixa.

_- Tu es surtout une petite vipère pour l'instant. _

_- Et qui êtes vous pour me juger de la sorte ? _

Son père avait posé la main sur son épaule, pour l'inciter à s'arrêter. Mais elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle devrait se laissé insulté dans sa maison par cet homme trop pâle.

_- Tom, je suis désolé, elle ne… _

_- Laisse Cygnus. Je conçois que le nom de Jedusor ne lui soit pas familier. Je suis le descendant de Salazar Serpentard jeune demoiselle. Le sang qui coule dans MES veines est assez noble à ton gout ? _

Bellatrix était impressionnée. Le descendant de Salazar !

_- Je vous pris de m'excuser. Mais cela ne justifie pas votre jugement sur moi. _

_- Evidement. _

Il se leva soudainement, et dit :

_- Le diadème Cygnus ! Faites au moins cela. _

Il se tourna vers Bellatrix.

_- Ce fut un plaisir Bella. _

Elle inclina la tête, elle avait sentit son père se raidir à l'entente du surnom. Elle-même avait trouvé cela étrange dans la bouche de Tom. Il l'avait prononcé avec une intonation indéfinissable, douce et ferme à la fois.

Tom s'en alla sur ces mots. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il avait une démarche particulière, souple et gracieuse. Son père posa la main sur son épaule, et sans la regarder lui dit :

_- Tu n'aurais pas dû._

Il retira sa main et se leva. Bellatrix ne bougea pas, mais sa voix calme s'éleva dans la cuisine.

_- Et pourquoi ? Le fait que son sang charrie une pâle goutte de celui de Serpentard fait de lui un prince ? Allons père… _

Il passa une main sur son visage, dans l'espoir peut-être d'y effacer la fatigue. Il considéra son ainée du regard et fini par se rasseoir.

_- Ma fille, cet homme… Même si son sang est clair, fait preuve d'une assurance et d'une arrogance incroyable. Ce n'est pas un arriviste, c'est surement… Le sorcier le plus doué de sa génération. _

Elle se tut. Il avait donné des ordres à son père. Il avait traité en inférieur le digne représentant des Black. La rage qui s'empara d'elle était disproportionnée, elle le savait. Mais tout son être était outré par ce comportement. Les mots franchirent ses lèvres, et elle le regretta aussitôt.

_- Doué… ? Cela explique que vous courbiez l'échine devant lui, alors qu'il n'a pas la moitié de votre âge ?_

Le son résonna dans la cuisine. Elle baisa la tête et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres fendues pour en ôter le sang. Il l'avait frappé sans retenu. Elle avait touché un point sensible, trop sensible. Il serra la mâchoire, esquissa un geste vers sa baguette mais se ravisa.

_- Tu m'as rendu fière en t'adressant à lui de cette façon. Monte, je ne veux plus te voir de la journée. _


	4. Chapitre 3

Elle obéit sans broncher, la tête basse. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, Narcissa était lové dans ses couvertures. Elle n'entra pas, laissa sa sœur à ses rêves. Qu'elle profite encore de ces mondes oniriques. Elle monta au grenier, comme toujours il était plongé dans l'obscurité. Elle s'installa dans un espace assez réduit, coincée entre une armoire et une commode, elle entoura ses genoux de ses bras. Les yeux grands ouverts, elle ne voyait rien. Tout était sombre, ténébreux. Les paupières closes ou pas, il n'y avait aucune différence. Elle respira à plein poumon, se gorgeant d'un air saturé en poussière. Elle ne bougeait pas. Mais son esprit lui, était bien loin. Elle avait grandit, dans le regard de son père, elle l'avait vu. Il la traitait comme une adulte. Ses frêles épaules d'adolescente se voutèrent. Son père, attendait beaucoup d'elle. Le visage d'Andromeda s'imposa à elle. Ferait-elle de sa sœur son premier trophée ? Oserait-elle ?

Elle se leva rapidement, épousseta sa robe et ses cheveux. Elle descendit prudemment, vérifiant si son père était encore présent. Il était partit, elle poussa un léger soupir.

Devant le boudoir de sa mère, son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle frappa fermement, et sa mère lui intima l'ordre d'entrer. Druella lui désigna un siège vert, où elle s'installa.

_- Bellatrix, ton père était assez…_

_- Il suffit Druella. Cela ne regarde que père et moi. _

Soufflé par sa chair et son sang, Druella se tut.

_- Je pense qu'il faut agir pour Andromeda, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. _

_- Qu'est ce que tu entends par là ? _

_- Druella, elle va avoir douze ans… Elle est en âge de comprendre. Je crois qu'elle doit se rendre compte de son rang. _

Druella pinça les lèvres. Plus le temps passait et plus elle voyait sa fille s'assombrir, devenir une vrai Black. Elle était parfois effrayée par ce que Cygnus avait fait de leur ainée. Elle balaya ses états d'âme d'un revers de main, et fixa Bellatrix.

_- Elle est trop jeune. Des plus avec la Trace… _

_- Cela n'a posé aucun problème pour moi. _

La voix de Bellatrix s'était légèrement érayée, malgré elle. Le souvenir était encore trop frais, trop clair, trop douloureux. Pour son quatorzième anniversaire, elle avait eu droit à un cadeau, particulier et indélébile. Son père avait fait désactiver, pour quelques heures, la Trace par un certain Rookwood, dont la famille travaillait au ministère depuis quelques générations. Il l'avait ensuite emmenée dans un petit village paisible, Saint Mary Mead. Il avait hésité, et au hasard avait indiqué un petit cottage. La lumière jaune orangé du crépuscule donnait de l'allure à la modeste chaumière. Ils s'étaient s'avancés lentement, son père à sa droite, Abraxar à sa gauche. Elle avait essayé de cacher les tremblements de sa main. Elle frappa doucement à la porte, et les deux hommes reculèrent. Une vieille femme, les cheveux blanc coiffé en un chignon désordonné, lui ouvrit. Elle tenta de sourire sans succès. Elle se racla la gorge.

_- Bonsoir madame. J'aimerai vous parlez de notre association, avez-vous quelques minutes ? _

_- Mais bien sur ma petite, entre donc. _

Un sourire désarmant, une chaleur humaine qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Cette femme était surprenante. Bellatrix entra. Elle s'installa et attendit que la femme la rejoigne au salon. Elle avait sortit sa baguette, et la pointa sur la charmante grand-mère quand elle passa au salon, les bras chargé de gâteaux et de thé. Elle hésita, sa main trembla violemment. Elle revit son père pointé sa baguette vers elle, et elle entendait sa voix murmuré le sortilège. Elle pouvait encore se rappeler la douleur. La sensation d'être broyée, d'avoir de la lave à la place du sang. Elle fixa les yeux clairs de la vieille dame qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Elle voyait la jeune fille pointer une tige de bois vers elle, la rage et la peur au fond des prunelles. Elle posa le plateau, et tendit la main vers la demoiselle.

_- Quelque chose ne va pas ?_

_- En… En… _

Elle inspira profondément.

_- Endoloris. _

La femme eut un hoquet de surprise, et porta sa main au niveau de son cou. Elle avait sentit une légère piqure.

Bellatrix se concentra sur la douleur qu'elle-même avait éprouvé, sur son envi de l'infliger à quelqu'un, de partager son fardeau.

_- ENDOLORIS._

Cette fois ci, la femme s'effondra littéralement. Elle hurla à plein poumon. Elle se griffa la poitrine, essayant en vain de faire partir la douleur. Bellatrix détourna les yeux, mais garda sa baguette pointée sur la femme. Elle sentit les mains glacée de son père sur ses joues. Il la força à regarder.

_- Regarde Bella. Elle ne peut rien faire. Elle ne comprend même pas ce qui se passe. Comme lorsque tu tues une fourmi. Elle ne peut imaginer ton monde, cette misérable. Ta supériorité est là Bella. _

Elle leva sa baguette et son père lui ordonna de sortir. Dehors, le vent glacé sécha l'unique larme qui perla sur sa peau ivoire. Les cris se perdaient dans nuit.

Druella la ramena à l'instant présent.

_- Je n'ai rien à redire. J'en parlerai à ton père. _

_- Merci mère. _

Elle se leva, le cœur lourd. Elle ne voulait pas infliger ça à Andromeda, mais il fallait qu'elle comprenne, qu'elle réalise. Etait ce le bon moyen ? Elle en doutait. Mais, elle n'avait pas d'autre alternative. Lui parler ne servait à rien, ses mots se perdaient dans le vide. Son père voulait surement attendre son quatorzième anniversaire également, mais une nouvelle année à Poudlard aurai raison de son éducation. Bellatrix l'avait vue, ce changement chez sa sœur. Son regard plus doux, son ton moins sec, ses éclats de rire qui arrivait jusqu'à la table des Serpentards. Elle alla s'assoir dans le salon, fixant le feu qui rendait l'atmosphère de la pièce étouffante. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle sentit le poids de sa condition. Le fardeau d'être née sous le nom de Black, celui d'être l'ainée. Elle redressa les épaules, et releva la tête. Elle était fière, fière d'elle-même. Son sang était pur, son nom noble et respecté. Elle était promise à un avenir grandiose. Elle aimait sa vie. Elle aimait le pouvoir qu'elle ne manquerait pas de conquérir. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière et éclata de rire. Elle riait à gorge déployée. Ce n'était pas l'expression d'une quelconque joie, mais un rire nerveux, convulsif, hargneux. Elle ferma les yeux, et un visage pâle, aux traits figés lui apparut. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle le détestait, ce jeune arrogant. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Oui, elle le détestait, alors pourquoi son visage l'apaisait ?


	5. Chapitre 4

Son père ne lui parla pas d'Andromeda. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas très présent. Elle ne faisait qu'apercevoir l'ourlet de sa cape suivit du claquement de la porte d'entrée. La réunion se rapprochait, sa mère était sur tous les fronts, menu, décoration, vêtements…

Elle tenait à choisir les tenus de ses filles, ce qui n'était pas du goût de Bellatrix et d'Andromeda. L'une voulait une robe confortable, et l'autre une robe que son âge ne permettait pas. Druella avait les nerfs à vif, et ne supportait aucune contestation. Narcissa avait fait les frais de cet agacement. Alors que Druella peaufinait les derniers détails de la décoration de table, Narcissa était venu près d'elle dans le but de l'aider. Elle avait parlé en même tant que sa mère, et Druella avait saisit d'un geste sa baguette. Bellatrix s'interposa entre sa sœur et sa mère. Druella lui ordonna de s'écarter.

_- Non. Elle n'a commis aucune faute. Qui crois-tu tromper, tu n'as aucune autorité. _

_- Cette fois ci Bellatrix tu exagère ! _

Bellatrix s'approcha de sa mère, lentement. Ses lèvres près de l'oreille de sa génitrice elle dit.

_- Tu sais pourquoi nous n'avons pas peur de toi ? Simplement parce que te déplaire ou te décevoir nous est égal. Nous ne t'aimons pas. _

Elle se retourna, pris délicatement la main de Narcissa et monta dans sa chambre. Bellatrix s'effondra sur son lit, et elle sentit du parchemin se froissé sous elle. Elle se releva et vit deux lettres. Elle reconnu l'écriture de Lysandra et ouvrit l'enveloppe.

_ Bella, _

_J'espère que tes vacances se passent bien… Enfin, on se comprend… Je t'écris uniquement pour te dire que je serai présente au dîner que donne ta famille. Bizarrement, je me fais une joie de te revoir. Je serai en noir et rouge, essai d'éviter ses couleurs. _

_ Tendrement Lyse._

Bellatrix poussa un soupir, elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais elle était contente de voir l'écriture de Lyse. Et le mot « tendrement » lui arracha même un sourire. Elle replia le parchemin, et le rangea sous ses livres. Elle prit l'autre enveloppe et l'ouvrit. Elle regarda directement au bas pour voir qui en était l'auteur, et sans le vouloir elle rougit légèrement : « William POTTER ». Ses yeux survolèrent la lettre, puis elle la relut avec attention.

_ Ma petite Bella, _

_Tu connais mon nom, et les idées de ma famille. C'est pour moi assez difficile d'assumer cela sortant d'une maison comme Serpentard. Je ne renie pas mon sang, mais les idéologies des miens. Je sais que ton père a beaucoup d'ami, et que nous partageons tous les mêmes croyances. J'ai rencontré un homme intéressant, je ne sais pas si tu le connais, il se nomme Tom Jedusor. C'est chez Barjow et Beurk que nous avons fait connaissance. Pourquoi je te raconte cela ? Tout simplement parce que j'ai été convié à un dîner dans le manoir de ton père. Il me tarde tellement de me retrouver au milieu de personnes qui pensent comme moi. Mes parents l'ont vu d'un très mauvaise œil, mais ils n'ont pas leur mot à dire. _

_Autre chose Bella… Tu… Je suis impatient de te revoir. J'ai terminé mes études à Poudlard, et nous ne nous verrons plus aussi souvent. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais pensé à cela me fait mal. Quand je ferme les yeux, avant de m'endormir, je vois ton visage, ta peau d'ivoire, tes lèvres… Tes yeux sombres… Tes boucles ébène indomptables… Je veux te revoir Bella. J'espère que ton cœur n'appartient pas à un autre… Je ne pense pas pouvoir l'accepter ou le tolérer. Bella… _

_ Je t'embrasse… _

_ William POTTER._

Bella ferma les yeux. Elle savoura cet instant, les mots de William dansaient dans sa tête. Ainsi, l'ainé des Potter était quelqu'un de bien. Peut-être que cette histoire de fiançailles se présentait bien finalement. Elle prit un parchemin vierge et s'installa à son bureau.

_ William, _

_Je suis enchantée de savoir que tu seras présent au dîner que donne mes parents. Il est vrai que tu as fini tes études, et nous ne nous retrouverons pas à Poudlard. Te revoir sera intéressant compte tenu de tes paroles à mon égard. Mon cœur n'est pas pris… Et même si c'était le cas, je ne t'en parlerais pas. _

_Tom… Oui, je le connais. Je ne m'étendrais pas sur le sujet. _

_Au fait, cesse avec ce genre de phrase « Je ne pense pas pouvoir l'accepter ou le tolérer. » Je ne t'appartiens pas et tu n'as aucun droit sur moi. _

_ Sincèrement, _

_ Bella._

Elle réveilla la chouette mordoré qui dormait dans sa cage et lui donna la lettre. Elle était satisfaite. Sa dispute avec sa mère lui vaudrait quelques reproches de son père, mais elle n'y pensait pas.


	6. Chapitre 5

Son dos était droit, son port aristocratique. Son regard impérieux détaillait le visage des personnes assises à la table de son père, assises à sa table. A la droite du digne représentant des Black, elle ne montrait ni joie, ni fierté. Aucune émotion, un visage hautain, gracieux, à la beauté glaciale.

Ils étaient tous là, ses « amis » de Poudlard. Croisant le regard de Bellatrix, Lysandra inclina légèrement la tête. Les lourdes paupières de l'héritière des Black s'abaissèrent. Pas un sourire échangé. Malgré ces visages fermés, l'atmosphère n'était pas hostile. Bien au contraire, tous semblaient détendus, appréciant de se retrouver entre amis.

Elle avait l'habitude de ces repas. Mais aujourd'hui était différent. Son regard glissa volontairement sur le visage de Potter. Elle ne voulait pas le fixer, il devait chercher son attention. Elle ne lui faciliterait pas la tache.

Quand les femmes se levèrent pour se retirer dans le boudoir de Druella, Cygnus posa sa main sur l'épaule de Bellatrix, l'invitant à rester assise. La jalousie envahit les yeux Lyse. Elle-même se dirigeait vers la cheminé pour rentrer à l'instar des autres filles et des plus jeunes garçons. Alors que les pans de la rode pourpre et noir disparaissait dans une fumée verte, il arriva. Bellatrix en eut le souffle coupé. L'atmosphère devint lourde, elle sentait la tension émaner des hommes autours d'elle.

La peur suintait à travers leurs pores. Elle respira profondément appréciant ce changement. C'est l'effet qu'elle avait toujours voulu produire, sans vraiment y parvenir. Rapidement elle regarda autour d'elle, ils avaient tous la tête légèrement baissée, les yeux vers la table. Même son père. Elle hésita, mais finit par regarder ses mains. Qui était-elle pour faire autrement que les dirigeants de ses clans ancestraux ? Elle entendait les pas, il se dirigeait vers le bout de la table, où se trouvait son père, près d'elle. Elle ne pouvait résister et leva la tête. Juste à temps pour voir son mouvement léger de la main, qui intimait à Cygnus de lui laissé sa place. Elle avait maintenant Tom à sa gauche et son père face à elle. Une voix à la tessiture grave pleine d'assurance s'éleva :

_- Bonjour à tous._

Tous répondirent en cœur.

_- Bonjour Lord._

Lord ? Avait-elle bien entendu ? Elle le dévisagea ouvertement, quelle était donc cette mascarade ? Qui était cet homme ?

Il lui rendit son regard et lui adressa un petit sourire. Un sourire qui ne la laissa pas indifférente. Elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer, son visage était chaud et ses mains légèrement moite. Un sourire, ce n'était qu'un sourire. Mais elle se sentait spéciale. Chanceuse, comme si elle avait obtenue une faveur. Elle avait envie de le toucher, de frôler sa main. Il avait détourné les yeux, il fixait l'assemblé. Un silence religieux régnait dans la pièce. Pas de discours de bienvenue, pas de tergiversation. Ils attendaient tous les paroles du messie, il les contenta.

_- Potter._

Le jeune homme tressaillit légèrement. Il sembla hésiter et articula :

_- Mon Lord ?_

Bellatrix était interloquée. Potter avait pourtant écrit Tom dans sa lettre. Pourquoi lui donnait-il ce titre à présent. Que s'était-il passer ? Mais Tom continua tranquillement :

_- J'ai besoin de toi. Il faut que tu te rendes à Nurmengard. Parle à Grindelwald, qu'il te dise ce qu'il sait sur Dumbledor. Explique-lui de la part de qui tu viens. Parle-lui de nos objectifs._

Le visage de William se tinta légèrement. Il se leva et s'inclina.

_- Merci de votre confiance mon Lord._

Tom devait avoir à peine vingt quatre ans, mais tous le regardait avec une crainte mêler d'admiration. Il avait les épaules carrées, le visage impassible. Son regard semblait scruter chaque personne en profondeur.

_- Alors Cygnus ? Ce diadème ?_

_- Le voici mon Lord._

Joignant le geste à la parole il posa ce que Bellatrix reconnue immédiatement.

_- Le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle !_

Des visages surpris accueillir son intervention. Ils semblaient également épouvanté qu'elle ait osé prendre la parole. Elle sentit le regard de Tom et le fixa. Il s'adressa directement à elle :

_- Effectivement. Je l'ai trouvé à Poudlard et me le suis approprié. Mais il m'a été dérobé. Ton père à eu la bonté de le retrouver._

Quelque chose dans son ton plus que dans ses dires l'interpella. Il tourna la tête vers l'héritier des Black, attendant une confirmation. Cygnus acquiesça. Tom leva la tête un instant vers le plafond, et dit :

_- Mon diadème court il encore un risque Cygnus ?_

_- Non mon Lord. Nous avons mis le voleur hors d'état de nuire. _

_- Nous ?_

_- Abraxar et Dolohov étaient à mes côtés._

Il inclina la tête, comme pour dire qu'il prenait note. Il se lança dans un monologue sur les moldus, déversant son idée d'un monde où les sorciers ne vivraient plus cachés. Où la magie et la supériorité qu'elle confère serait apprécié à sa juste valeur. Un monde ou les sangs de bourbe ne se verrait pas confié de baguette. Ce monde qu'ils désiraient tous. Elle l'écoutait avidement. Elle ne vit pas le temps passé. Elle fut surprise quand elle remarqua que le ciel s'était assombrit. Tom clôtura la réunion. Comme tout le monde, Bellatrix se leva, prête à quitter la pièce. Elle salua Lestrange de la tête et fixa Potter. Elle attendit quelques instants certains qu'il allait venir lui parlé. Il commença à s'approché mais fit demi tour. Elle eu à peine le temps de s'interroger sur son comportement quand une main glaciale se posa sur son épaule. Elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner. Elle savait que c'était lui, Tom.

_- Alors Bella, cette réunion t'as plus ?_

_- Au plus haut point._

_- Tu m'en vois ravi._

Il sembla réfléchir quelques instants.

_- Les choses vont vite quand on s'y consacre vraiment Bella._

_- …_

_- Et je m'y consacre corps et… Ame._

Il eu un étrange sourire avant de poursuivre.

_- Ce nom de Tom est ridicule, je ne veux plus l'entendre dans la bouche de quiconque. Appel moi désormais Lord Voldemort._

_- Lord Voldemort ?_

Aussitôt qu'elle le prononça elle en adora la sonorité. C'était un nom qui lui évoquait les ténèbres. Elle le fixa :

_- Un Lord n'a-t-il pas des sujets ?_

_- Remarque pertinente jeune demoiselle. Aurais-tu une suggestion ?_

Elle en avait bien une. En entendant ce nom de Lord Voldemort, elle avait imaginé une garde rapprochée. Des suiveurs. Des guerriers terrifiants et puissants qui accompliraient la vision du Lord. Elle souffla :

_- Les Mangemorts._

Il pencha légèrement la tête, le regarda comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois.

_- Les Mangemorts… J'aime beaucoup. Merci, Bella._

Il se pencha et effleura ses lèvres dans un baiser qui n'en était pas un. Dans un acte d'amour qui n'était ici que pure calcul.


End file.
